What am I to You ?
by benbendobi
Summary: "saranghae chagi..." "tapi kau ikutlah dengan mereka" "kau tak lebih dari seorang budak yang dijual oleh namjachingunya sendiri!".KAIHAN/HUNHAN fic.
1. Chapter 1

_"Karena orang-orang yang kusayangi adalah mereka yang ingin kauhabisi dengan tanganmu sendiri"_

.

.

.

Cast : Xi Luhan,Oh Sehun, Kim JongIn

Genre : Romance—hurt—drama

Rate : T

Author : _benbendobi  
><em>.

.

.

Who am _I _to _You?_

"H-hei!"  
>Namja berparas cntik itu berlari-lari kecil sambil menarik ujung jaket namja yang sedang berjalan di depannya. Namja tampan itu bisa merasakan ujung jaketnya ditarik,namun dia tetap berjalan saja.<br>"Kim...Kim Jongin!" panggil namja itu setengah berteriak setengah mencicit. Namun sontak membuat orang yang dipanggil menoleh dan langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah namja bermata rusa itu. Membuat matanya sontak melebar.  
>"Waeyo chagiya~?" Namja yang dipanggil chagi itu sudah blushing karena mendengar suara penuh nada manja itu.<br>Setelah sukses mengendalikan dirinya akhirnya namja manis itu pun bersuara.  
>"...gomawo."<br>"Hm, mwonde?(untuk apa)" tanya namja itu masih dengan posenya namun kali ini senyum nakalnya sudah berganti menjadi senyum kecil namun masih mampu membuat jantung namja mungil di depannya menggila. Yap,Xi Luhan,namja yang notabenenya manly namun bisa langsung bersemu-semu pada sebuah sosok Kim Jongin dan bisa langsung berubah 1800 dari sifat aslinya. Kim Jongin,orang-orang memanggilnya Kai,hanya Luhan satu-satunya orang selain ibu dan appanya yang memanggilnya Jongin.  
>"Untuk hari ini. Karena mau pergi bersamaku ke melihat festival itu,padahal kau kan benci tempat ramai," balas namja itu sambil tersenyum lebar. Terlihat jelas namja itu begitu bahagia. Namja manis itu mengira Jongin akan langsung menciumnya mengingat posisi mereka yang sudah sedekat ini,tapi kenyataannya namja berkulit tan itu malah membalikkan badannya dan terdiam.<br>"Jangan berterimakasih padaku chagi." Luhan memandangi punggung namja di hadapannya,entah dia salah lihat atau tidak tapi sepertinya wajah Jongin berubah muram saat mengatakannya.

"Kajja." Kai menarik lengan namja yang lebih mungil darinya,mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari bangunan tua yang menjulang di tengah kegelapan malam. Bangunan tua yang sudah tak terurus dan satu-satunya penerangan yang ada disana hanyalah sebuah lampu neon yang berkedip-kedip, membuat tempat itu semakin mengerikan saja bagi Luhan,tapi tidak bagi Jongin. Namja itu kelihatannya tenang-tenang saja dan malah menariknya mendekati bangunan itu.

"Jongin-ah..." terdengar jelas namja itu sama sekali tidak ingin melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke bangunan itu.  
>"Gwenchana chagi. Sejak kapan <em>namjachingu<em>ku jadi penakut seperti ini,hm?" goda Kai yang tengah memamerkan senyum jahil andalannya,membuat namja itu kesal mendengarnya. Luhan, tidak suka dikatai penakut.  
>Sontak namja itu membalas perkataan namja berkulit tan itu,"E-enak saja! Siapa bilang aku takut,aku tidak takut! Hanya saja...yah tempat ini...tempat ini jelek! Tempat ini... tidak romantis!" namja itu hanya bisa merutuki mulutnya yang seenaknya mengeluarkan alasan konyol tak masuk akal.<p>

Hening.

Oh sial! Jangan bilang namja di depannya tidak mempercayai alasannya.

Tapi kenyataannya memang benar kok,tempat ini memang jelek dan jauh dari kata err... romantis.

"Kau kan tidak suka tempat romantis."  
>Bugh<br>Luhan bagai mendapat pukulan di pipi mendengar Jongin mengungkap fakta tentang dirinya. Namja itu langsung gelagapan mencari alasan lain,apapun yang dapat membuat mereka meninggalkan tempat ini secepatnya.  
>"Sudahlah,ayo kita pergi saja Jongin-ah,"pinta namja itu akhirnya karena tidak menemukan alasan yang tepat. Namun,Kai hanya terdiam memandangi namja itu tanpa ekspresi apa-apa. Pegangan tangan mereka entah sejak kapan sudah terlepas. Sementara Luhan,jika saja suasananya tidak seperti ini pasti dia sudah bersemu-semu mendapati Jongin menatapnya seperti itu. Tapi kali ini namja itu agak risih ditatap seperti itu. Entahlah,hanya saja Jongin terlihat agak berbeda.<p>

Tiba-tiba sekumpulan orang berbaju hitam keluar dari bangunan itu. Merasa mereka bukan orang-orang yang bisa diajak bicara baik-baik, Luhan segera menarik _namjachingu_nya untuk pergi dari situ. Tapi orang yang ditarik hanya mematung tak bergerak.

"Jongin-ah! Wae irae? Ayo kita pergi saja dari sini," bisik namja itu sambil menarik-narik namja itu. Namun seolah tak mendengar Kai hanya diam saja di tempatnya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Jonginnya? Luhan merasa ada yang aneh,namun dia menepis perasaan itu dan kembali menarik-narik Jongin.

KLONTANG!

Terdengar suara kaleng ditendang dengan keras diikuti langkah kaki sesosok namja. Namja dengan balutan kemeja hitam dan celana senada yang tidak hanya meneguhkan kesan misterius dalam dirinya tapi juga sisi kejamnya. Namja bersurai blonde itu mengeluarkan suaranya yang bernada dingin dan tajam,"Wae? Kenapa kalian diam saja sekarang? Kenapa kalian tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan kalian yang BEGITU BERISIK HAH!". Semua yang ada di tempat itu bergidik setelah mendengar bentakannya yang seakan mengubah atmosfer sekitar tempat itu menjadi lebih dingin.  
>Menyeramkan,pikir Luhan sambil sesekali melirik Kai yang daritadi hanya berdiri di tempat dan bernapas.<br>"Kai..." Luhan membelalakan mata terkejut orang yang baru saja membentak itu memanggil nama namjachingunya. Sementara yang dipanggil hanya menolehkan sedikit kepalanya.  
>"Kau mengenal orang itu?" bisik Luhan tapi masih cukup keras untuk didengar semua yang berada di situ. Tersirat kebingungan dan rasa khawatir dari suaranya. Yang ditanya hanya diam. "Jongin..." Luhan mengguncang pelan lengan namja itu,menuntut penjelasan.<br>"Jangan diam saja,jangan sampai kau menyesal karena tidak sempat mengucapkan kata terakhir sebelum aku mengambilnya."  
>Bagai kena sihir Kai langsung menoleh dan menatap tajam orang itu dan meremas tangan namja di sebelahnya.<br>"Satu minggu lagi. Beri aku satu minggu lagi maka aku akan lunasi semuanya."  
>Namja itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya tanpa mengatakan sesuatu. Kemudian orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam itu menahan kedua tangan Luhan,begitu juga dengan Kai yang kini memberontak.<br>"J..Jongin-ah!" panggil Luhan saat kedua orang bertubuh raksasa menahan kedua tangannya.  
>"Lepaskan dia! Kubilang aku akan melunasimu brengsek!" teriak Kai mulai tersulut emosi.<br>BUGH  
>"Jongin!" pekik Luhan saat melihat seorang dari mereka memukul perut Kai dan menyeretnya ke dalam. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pukulan saling beradu. Luhan menatap ruangan itu dengan tatapan khawatir sambil memikirkan siapa yang sedang menghajar siapa atau siapa yang dihajar siapa. Tak lama kemudian pintu karatan itu terbuka dan salah satu salah seorang dari mereka mengangkat tangannya,mengisyaratkan agar membawa Luhan masuk.<p>

Namja berambut blonde itu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan mengambil benda sambil menyeka darah di sudut yang memar dan sedikit kebiruan juga goresan kecil yang terus meneteskan cairan merah menandakan hasil perkelahian mereka. Namja itu terbatuk kemudian meludahkan darahnya ke sembarang arah yang bahkan hampir mengenai sepatu salah satu anak buahnya. Luhan baru saja akan menghela napas lega tepat saat melihat orang-orang berpakaian hitam itu menyeret seorang namja yang menatap kosong dengan wajah yang dipenuhi luka. Luhan langsung membelalakkan matanya begitu mengenali siapa orang malang yang baru saja dihajar habis-habisan itu. Jongin. Bahkan luka namja yang tadi masih belum ada apa-apanya dibanding luka pada Kai saat ini.  
>"Jongin-ah!"<br>Namja itu membelalakkan matanya lebih lebar lagi saat melihat si namja berambut blonde itu berjalan dengan santainya ke arah Kai dengan sebatang besi di tangannya Saking lebarnya sampai kau mungkin mengira bola matanya bisa meloncat keluar dari rongganya kapan saja.  
>Mereka terlihat bicara sebentar kemudian Kai mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap tajam namja yang sedang berdiri itu dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Luhan belum pernah melihat Jongin yang seperti itu.<br>Kai langsung melepaskan pegangan kedua orang yang memegangnya dan dengan napas berat dia berjalan sempoyongan menghampiri namja itu. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata namja itu saat melihat Jongin yang penuh luka kini berdiri di depannya dengan pandangan kosong. Luhan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus darah yang mengalir di pelipis namja itu,namun langsung dihentikan oleh orang yang terluka parah itu. Luhan menatapnya tak mengerti.  
>Namja yang sudah lemah itu pun terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan .<p>

"Mianhae tapi, kau ikutlah dengan mereka."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Karena orang-orang yang kusayangi adalah mereka yang ingin kauhabisi dengan tanganmu sendiri"_

.

.

.

Cast : Xi Luhan,Oh Sehun, Kim JongIn

Genre : Romance—hurt—drama

Rate : T

Author : _benbendobi  
><em> .

.

.

Who am _I _to _You?_

"Mianhae tapi, kau ikutlah dengan mereka."

Semua rasa simpati Luhan dalam sekejap telah digantikan dengan keterkejutan yang luar biasa. Luhan membelalakkan matanya dan tergagap,"J-Jongin...mw-mworago?". Kai pun membalikkan badannya. Tak berniat menjawab.

"Apa maksudmu Kim Jongin?! Apa maksudmu!" teriak namja itu sambil memberontak.

Kai sengaja _menulikan_ telinganya dari teriakan Luhan dan menatap namja berambut blonde itu.

"Aku sudah melakukan keinginanmu! Jadi sekarang katakan DI MANA DIA!" teriak Kai gusar.

"Bukankah begini lebih baik? _Kyungsoo _pasti sudah bosan karena daritadi harus menunggumu. Orang-orangku akan mengantarmu kesana jadi kau boleh pergi sekarang. Senang berbisnis denganmu Kai. Tapi pastinya akan lebih menyenangkan lagi jika aku bisa memukulmu dengan benda ini," ujar suara husky itu dengan nada puas yang sama sekali tidak disembunyikan.

Kedua namja itu saling menatap tajam dan melupakan kenyataan kalau di antara mereka ada seseorang yang turut mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dengan serius.

Entah sejak kapan Luhan sudah jatuh terduduk,seketika itu juga perasaannya hancur. Kenyataan kalau Kai menjualnya demi orang lain. Kenyataan kalau Kai lebih peduli pada orang itu. Dan kenyataan kalau dirinya sama sekali tidak berharga di mata orang yang dicintainya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika terjadi sesuatu padanya. Ingat itu Oh Sehun!"

Kai berbalik dan berjalan tergesa melewati namja yang tengah terduduk di lantai semen yang dingin.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Apa aku begitu tidak ada harganya sampai kau rela menjualku? Katakan APA AKU SERENDAH ITU!" Luhan berteriak penuh emosi. Terdengar jelas nada kecewa dan terluka yang tak bisa disembunyikan dari suaranya.

Namun Kai hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku akan datang menebusmu dan mengganti semuanya. Tapi sekarang,tolong mengertilah Xi Luhan! Aku mohon padamu."  
>Luhan menatap namja di hadapannya itu tak percaya. Kemudian setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.<p>

"KAU BRENGSEK."

"Ara." Ujar Kai kemudian menghilang begitu saja meninggalkan Luhan.

Blam.

Suara pintu yang ditutup menyadarkan Luhan pada kenyataan Kai telah sungguh-sungguh meninggalkannya. Ini terlalu tidak masuk akal. Walaupun sebenci apapun Kai padanya _tidak mungkin_ dia tega melakukan ini.

Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang menjual kekasihnya sendiri seperti menjual binatang?

Lamunan namja itu buyar saat merasakan ada yang menyeret tubuhnya.  
>"apa yang kalian lakukan! Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya,tapi tentu saja tidak ada yang merespon. Justru sebaliknya kedua orang bertubuh raksasa itu semakin menyeret Luhan mendekati namja bermata tajam yang misterius itu,Sehun.<p>

Luhan balik menatap tajam namja bersurai blonde itu,dan menggeram,"Lepaskan aku selagi aku minta baik-baik."

Namun Sehun hanya menganggap suara Luhan seperti angin lalu,membuat Luhan naik pitam. Luhan jika marah,bisa sangat berani.

"Apa yang kaulihat bocah?! Kau tidak dengar cepat lepaskan aku dasar bodoh!" umpat Luhan pada Sehun yang kini semakin menatap tajam namja yang baru saja meneriakinya.

Sungguh berani,tapi salah tempat.  
>Tanpa babibu Sehun langsung melempar batang besi yang dipegangnya ke arah namja bermata rusa itu.<p>

Luhan terdiam kaku merasakan batang besi itu melesat dan membentur lantai di dekatnya. Jika saja dia terlambat menghindar pasti batang besi itu sudah mematahkan kakinya.

Namja bersurai pirang itu berjalan mendekati Luhan,postur tubuh tingginya membuat Luhan terpaksa mendongak menatap namja itu. Dan disanalah Luhan bertemu dengan mata tajam Sehun. Yang anehnya membuat Luhan serasa terperagkap di dalamnya.

"Sebaiknya kau diam sebelum aku yang mendiamkanmu,kebetulan moodku sedang bagus untuk memukul siapa saja saat ini," ucapSehun rendah dingin dan penuh aura membunuh.

"Kau mengancamku? Kau pikir kau bisa mengancamku? Dasar bocah krang ajar!"

"Lagipula sekarang kau budakku."

"Aku tidak pernah menyetujuinya! Aku bukan budakmu!"

"haruskah aku mengajarimu sekarang?"

"Apa..."

Dan Sehun pun melayangkan pukulannya di perut Luhan meembuat namja bersurai coklat itu terbatuk karena benda keras yang mengenai perutnya itu. Luhan sendiri tidak bisa melawan karena kedua tangannya masih ditahan anak buah Sehun dan juga Luhan teringat sesuatu. Kai.

"Apa yang kaulakukan pada _namjachinguku?"_

__Namja berambut blonde itu mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Luhan.

"Kau juga termakan omong kosong Kai rupanya." Luhan menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Yang kutau saat ini Kai sedang menyelamatkan orang yang kuculik. Orang yang sangat dicintainya,namjachingu_nya_." Sehun tersenyum menyeringai melihat perubahan wajah Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu. Namjachingu_nya_ hanya aku!"

"Di dunia ini baginya ada 2 tipe namjachingu. Pertama, namja yang sangat dicintainya,dan kedua,namja yang lainnya yang bisa dimanfaatkan olehnya lalu dibuang begitu saja." Ujar Sehun sambil dengan santainya memainkan tongkat besi di tangannya.

Rahang Luhan mengeras mendengarnya,namja bermata rusa itu berusaha untuk tidak percaya pada omongan namja di depannya itu. Ingin sekali dia berteriak kalau Kai bukan orang seperti itu. Kalau Jongin_nya_ bukan orang seperti itu! Kalau Kim Jongin tak akan berbuat sekotor itu apalagi padanya. Dan mengatakan bahwa Kim Jongin mencintainya Xi Luhan,tepat sebelum Sehun menyodorkan sebuah video pada smartphone miliknya. Mata rusa itu sontak melebar begitu mengenali sosok yang ada di rekaman gambar itu. Gambar namja yang sedang memeluk sosok yang dikenalinya. Sosok itu bahkan masih mengenakan pakaian kencan pertama mereka,kencan hari yang Luhan berikan pagi ini sebagai hadiah kencan pertama mereka. Pakaian yang mungkin hanya satu-satunya di dunia karena Luhan sendiri yang membuatnya—berbulan-bulan. Dan sekarang sweter berharga itu berakhir dicengkeram oleh jari-jari namja lain yang terlihat jelas menahan ciuman dari Kai. Ya,di rekaman itu mereka sedang berciuman. Sosok yang sangat dicintainya sedang mencium namja lain selain _namjachingunya_.

"Aku tidak tau dia bisa mencium seseorang sepanas ini,pasti mereka sudah terbiasa hm?"

Luhan hanya menunduk menyadari sesuatu.

Mereka _tidak pernah _berciuman. Kai tidak pernah menciumnya.

Melihat luhan yang terus menerus diam,Sehun melanjutkan,"Jadi ceritakan padaku, apa Kai juga melakukannya seperti ini?padamu?"

"Geumanhae..." balas Luhan menaikkan ujung bibirnya.

"Kau bahkan membuatkannya sweter."

"Geumanhaerago!" teriak Luhan.

Luhan serasa mau gila memikirkannya. Dadanya terasa sesak,begitu sesaknya hingga air matanya pun ingin melesak keluar namun Luhan menahannya. Tidak ada gunanya menangis,Kai tidak akan berbalik mencintainya dan lagi,dia tidak sudi menangis untuk orang brengsek seperti Kai.  
>Luhan mendongak menatap namja berambut blonde itu. "Kalau begitu, apa maumu,tuan?"<p>

Yang melelahkan adalah Luhan pada akhirnya tidak punya pilihan selain menjalaninya.

TBC

* * *

><p>An

fuwah akhirnya bisa apdet jugaaa ! mian lama apdetnyaa*bow tapi entar bakal lebih lama lagi sih apdetnya #plakk

Wah ga nyangka ternyata ada juga yang review! Thankyou reviewers gomawo kamsahamnida ! mian di chapter kmren lupa ditambahin 'tbc' (/'_')\ hihiihi  
>thanks alot buat yang udah ngepaporitin ff ini :D Bikin gue jadi makin semangat ngelanjut ff ini ~:D<p>

Yang PM yang review gue bales disini dulu,ne? ^^,

**cupcupcuphie12 : **kebiasaan sering digantungin sih :3 ini udah lanjut kok :)

**LayChen Love Love :** huiiiii (?)

** 1 :** yes, dijual. sama siapa yah? di chapter ini udah kejawab dong? :3

**lisnana1 : **okee sipp :D makasihhh *blowkiss

**naya :** hiks :( takdir yang kejam yang memisahkan mereka :(

**onkey2minkailu22 :** belom ending kok chingu :) ini udah lanjut :D nanti akan dikasih tau sekarang masih bimil hihihi


End file.
